Razor Wire
by DeceptiveSoftness
Summary: He knew how he'd gotten here. He just didn't have any idea where 'here' was.
1. Shiver

**A/N:** I don't want to confuse anyone so I'll set some things straight now before you get onto reading the story. This fiction is made up from a mish-mash of all of the FMA series including Manga/2003/Brotherhood and COS. The begining of this story is after the end of FMA 2003 and instead of being sent to out world Ed is sent to the Narutoverse. I will be mixing up the backstory with aspects from both the anime and manga so if anyone does feel woefully out of their depth please PM me and I will be happy to explain.

**Prompt: **Shiver.

**Warning: **This chapter is rated K+.

**Disclaimer:** Oh come on! Do I _look_ like I own FMA or Naruto? Of course I don't... I wish I did... TT_TT

Chapter One:Cone-Oh-ha.

_By DeceptiveSoftness_** [Softie]**

He knew exactly how he'd gotten here. He remembered in vivid detail the bold, flawless design of the array beneath his feet. He could recall with perfect clarity the tingling, thudding surge of alchemy that thrummed through his entire being. He could seen in his minds eye the icy blue light of the perfect transmutation and feel in his bones the gut-wrenching certainity that he'd never return home again. He knew all of that. He knew it as well as he knew himself, more so.

What he didn't know was where the hell he was.

The ground was dusty and warm to touch beneath his left hand and he could feel the warmth seeping through the thin material of his glove. The sun prickled irritably at the back of his neck and it was suddenly far to hot for his jacket to be comfortable. The sky was a clear, cloudless blue that stretched out over a strange mountain with four faces carved roughly into it's side. Spreading out from the mountain was a mixed jumble of buildings that ranged from short, squat houses to grand towers that stood high over everything else.

He blinked bemusedly as he looked around him to see a large group of people standing and staring at him with mixed curiosity and wariness. _Civillians_, he mused as took in their non-descrip clothes and the almost baffled way they looked at the echoes of the array hewn into the ground. A tall man pushed himself to the front of the crowd and glanced down at him with suspicious black eyes. "Uchiha-san! he appeared out of no-where!" one of the civillians told the man with a quick frightened glance at the boy sitting inside the intricate array.

"Who are you." Uchiha demanded in a haughty voice as he placed on hand on his hip and dipped the other into a small pouch on his thigh. The boy narrowed his eyes at the taller man as he heard the subtle chink of metal weapons and dusted his hands off before standing. Uchiha swiftly pull out a strange triangular knife from the pouch and leveled it at him with a look of distaste. "Halt stranger! State your name!" he repeated with added ire.

He just rolled his eyes and glanced around at the gathering. "Where am I?" he asked, ignoring the Uchiha who was now grinding his teeth in irritation. "You're in Konoha you dolt!" he said with a disdainful curl of his lips and the blonde boy nodded decicisively. "Cone-oh-ha? Right. Okay... Where's Cone-oh-ha?" he queried as he squinted up at the face mountain again and then back at the still scowling Uchiha.

"Fire Country you brain-dead midget!" Uchiha growled as he marched foreward and grabbed the boys left arm and made to pull him through the crowd. He was stopped in his tracks by a dangerously quiet voice that was almost frightening in it's softness, it was a voice that sent ice-cold shivers running down his spine and made him want to hide under his bed until the source of the terrifying voice went far, far away..

"Did you... just call me short?"

**A/N:** Uchiha-san wont know what hit 'im. Silly thing. Ah, yes, in case any of you are confused this fiction is set around two years _before_ the Uchiha Massacre. Much like the FMA movie COS there will be Alter!Characters in this. An example would be Roy as Itachi or Olivier Armstrong as Tsunade or Gai as Alex Armstrong (Sparkles People!) or Deidara as Kimblee.

The next chaper should be up fairly soon but bear in mind that this is pretty much an insta-plot-bunny so it might fizzle out. I will try to keep it going though, as I really like the idea and there is _so_ not enough FMA/Naruto Crossovers on this site.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please **read **and **review **to let me know what you think.


	2. Charm

**A/N:** This chapters a little short but they're all going to be like that. I'll have a chapter up evey day or every second day. I hope you enjoy the chapter. X3

**Prompt: **Charm.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or Naruto... Daawh, look! You've made me cry. TT_TT

**Warning: **Rated T for mild cursing and implications.

**/o/**

The room was a strange circular shape with books shelves curving around one wall and pictures nestled against the others. In the middle, facing away from the large window that took up another section of the wall, was a large, oak-wood desk and behind that sat a kind looking, old man who idily tapped the pipe in his fingers as he regarded the blonde standing on front of the table with serious brown eyes.

Edward, for his part, looked a mix between bored and irritated and he let his gaze wander curiously over to the pictures. There were four that stood out. Four stern paces staring proudly out of their frames, all four were different and yet they were all the same. While they differed in build and colouring they all possesed the same fierce glint in their eyes as they almost glared at him from their perch. The youngest, perhaps, was a tanned man with piercing blue eyes and wild blonde hair and the oldest might have been the tired looking man with long dark hair and deep-set black eyes or the weird looking white haired man with the pale blue markings on his cheeks.

There was no mistaking the man in the third picture frame as the same one who sat behind the desk. Of course, he had changed, the picture showed a young man brimming with arrogance and fire while the old man wore his aura of quiet power like a shroud, the fire bellied by the kindness that shone from his wrinkled face. Edward realised with a sliver of annoyance that it probably would be best to keep his guard up in the elderly leaders presence. He reminded him of Bradley. All eye-crinkling smiles and warm advice on the outside but viper quick and lethal on the inside.

From the chilly reception he'd gotten on arrival and the scrutinising stare the village leader was leveling at him Edward decided that he'd probably have to get some fast-talking done and convince the elderly man that he wasn't a threat - _Pfft, as if._ - and that he had only the best intentions -_ only partly true, he had no intentions at all for the time being and was mostly winging it - _in mind. The problem here was that that would require a level of charm and patience that he just didn't posses.

He could pretened to like cheap officials like Yoki and trick them into believing him because they were brainless idiots who couldn't tell their ass from their elbow. But, this man was different and Edward could no more convince him that he was innocent then he could grow wings and fly. The Hokage would see through his transperant attempts at deception as surely as he could see through the wide window behind him.

All that was left was... The truth then.

"I come from an alternate universe." he said bluntly, meeting the Hokages eyes across the desk. The old man choked on his pipe. Perhaps that had been a bit too truthful...

**/o/**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Please **review **and let me know what you think.

x


	3. Futile

**A/N: **I want to say thank you very, very much to all of you who took the time to review and tell me what you thought. It means a lot to me and really inspires me to write more! XD

I've tried to make this chapter a little longer than the last one so I hope you all enjoy it.

**Prompt: **Futile.

**Disclaimer: **I will probably live to be a thousand and _still_ not own FMA or Naruto. The world is just cruel that way.

**Warning: **This chapter is rated T for mild swearing.

Chapter Three: Snail Warror.

_By DeceptiveSoftness_** [Softie]**

He let out a weary sigh and ran his flesh hand gently over the soft, black material of the headband lying innoccently on his bedside locker. In the center of the fabric was a gleeming rectangle of metal that was inscribed with a 'leaf'. If he was honest Edward thought it looked a lot more like a badly drawn snail and he was reluctant about actually wearing it. Who'd want to go around proclaiming themselves as a _'Snail Warrior'?_

The blonde trailed his fingers one last time over the metal plate before narrowing his eyes and settling back against the thin mattress that served as a bed. _'Futon'_ he corrected himself as he remembered what the guide had told him as he'd brought him to his new appartment. This universe reminded him of what he knew of Xing. He'd never been to the eastern country but he'd seen plenty of accounts and pictures in books and this world was alot like it in culture and climate.

The clothing, however, was vastly different. The staggering amount of chainmail and mini-skirts he'd seen were nothing like the conservitive, elegant kimonos of Xing. _'Mustang'd have a field day' _Ed mused and he felt a faint pang of misplaced nostailgia at the fact that he'd never see his bastard of a superior officer again. That, in turn, caused him to scrunch his face up and slam his automail palm against his forehead with a small wince. He knew it was getting bad when he started to miss _Mustang_ of all people.

Edward scowled abesntly at the ceiling as he remembered just _why_ he was here in the first place and what the snail badge on his locker signified. It seemed no matter where he went he could never truely shrug off the metaphorical millitary leash, it simply got passed from one owner to another. That meddling bastard of a leader had insisted on hearing the whole story once Ed confessed to being from another universe.

Then he had brought in some tall, blonde person who'd proceeded to try to read Edwards mind. He'd never felt so violated in his life - a quick flash of grabbing black hands and ominous, intricate doors flashed through his mind - _Almost_ never, he ammended with a quirk of his lips. He doubted anything that blonde could do would amount to the level of sheer perversion that came with an omniescent being ripping through your mind and memories.

Anyway, the Hokage had told the blonde - Ino something or other - to stop after Edward looked like he was going to slam the mind-readers head into the wall. _No-one_ tried to force their way into his head. Not if he had any say in it. After that he'd been interrogated by another freakishly tall man named Ibiki. The asshole had actually _strapped_ him to a chair and treated him like some kind of criminal. He hadn't even done anything in this universe yet!

A few humilliating hours later he was allowed out and given his own appartment and permission to live freely in their world as long as he joined their military. It seemed that trying to live a normal life was a futile endevour. They called themselves _shinobi_, which Edward supposed was just a different word for ninja. He'd been given the rank of _genin_ and told to be at training Ground 7 tomorrow at dawn to meet his new _Sensei_, who would gauge his skills and try help him use his _chakra_.

All the unfamiliar terms were making his head hurt though he knew that there were plenty more to come tomorrow. He knew the inhabitants of this world spoke a language that was very much like Amestrian but it also had odd Xingese words thrown in that knocked him off balance. Things like _Kunai _and _Gaki _and _Chibi,_ he was almost certain that the last one meant 'small' but he wasn't sure and didn't want to get himself thrown out by killing that stupid guide without proper cause.

He shuffled uncomfortably against the futon and glanced up at the peeling paint on the ceiling. It was too warm in Konoha, too warm and too _quiet_. He was used to the near constant drone of traffic and people and _life_ back in Central. But here, here there was only the sound of his own breathing and the insistant chirping of the crickets nestled in teh dying plant box outside his window. The silence forced him to think about things he really didn't want to. Loss was like a sharp, aching pain his his chest and it seemed to envelope his heart and _squeeze_ with every breath he took. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to will his mind onto other, more plesant things but it was no use. With his eyes closed he could almost imagine a phantom voice saying. "_Brother.._"

He opened his eyes to an empty apartment and was suprised at the tretcherous sting of tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He blinked them back, furious at himself, crying wouldn't solve anything. He would find a way back somehow. He had to.

**A/N: **All together now! Awwwh! TT_TT

I feel kinda sorry for plucking Ed up and just throwing him into the Narutoverse now... he's only sixteen and now he's in an entirely different world with a different language and customs and he doesn't even know if he'll ever find his way home... oooh so much angst!

Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked it.

Please **review** and let me know what you think.

x


	4. Sparkle

**A/N: **Thank you so much! You awesome people who reviewed the last chapter! You know who you are and it's because of you guys that I got this chapter out so soon. I hope you enjoy it! I know it's tiny. The next one will be much longer to make up for it ^^

**Prompt: **Sparkle.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned FMA or Naruto do you really think I'd be writing **fan**fiction? Seriously?

**Warning: **This chapter is rated T for swearing and Gai. Consider yourself warned.

Chapter Four: _Worse_ than Armstrong.

_By DeceptiveSoftness_** [Softie]**

The sun shone in through the semi-open window, lancing light over the aged wood of the floor, and warming the already too-hot, stale air of the appartment. Edward coughed in his sleep and then unconsciously rolled away from the window in an attempt to escape the suns light. His right hand was shoved beneath the thin pillow while his left rested on the fabric of his back vest, pushing up the shirt to reveal a thin line of tanned flesh. Faint purple marks marred the skin beneath his eyes and it was obvious that he'd barely slept.

The blonde growled lowly under his breath before his eyes fluttered open to glare bemusedly at the sun-cast shadows on the wall. He blinked a few times and his brow furrowed in confusion before bitter realisation dawned on his face and he sat upright on the futon. For a brief second he'd thought that he was back in Amestris with his brother, probably camping out in a crappy hotel, while they worked on another mission. Reality left a bitter taste in his mouth and he dragged a tired hand over his face and squinted out the window.

The mid-afternoon sun glittered mockingly from its high perch in the cloudless sky and Edwards eyes widened as he realised just how late he was for that stupid training the Hokage had ordered him to take. He'd only gotten to sleep around an hour before Dawn, confident that his sleep would be uneasy in the strange, new climate and that he'd wake up in time. Damn it, he should have known that this fucked-up world would throw off his internal clock.

The blonde swore as he hopped out of bed before swaying and fumbling for the wall to support himself as the room swam unsteadly in his vision. He belatedly realised that the last time he had eaten anything was around three days ago and his body was probably still recovering from the transmutation he'd used to send him here. He was spent, tired and hungry enough to eye the wilting flowers outside his window curiously. Flowers were plants weren't they? And plants were food...

He was broken out of his musings by a thunderous knocking on the flimsy slab of wood that passed for a front door. "EDWARD ELRIC? YOU, YOUNG MAN, ARE VERY LATE FOR YOUR MOST IMPORTANT TRAINING SENT DOWN FROM HOKAGE-_SAMA_ HIMSELF! THAT IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL!" A jovial voice boomed through the door accompanied by another knock that succeeded in punching a hole through the door. Edward by this point was huddled beneath the futon in a desperate and somewhat sleep-addled attempt to escape the owner of the voice. Images of a tall blonde man flexing his muscled amidst a cloud of pink sparkles shot through his mind and he unconsciously let out a small whimper.

It was just his luck that he got this worlds version of Armstrong for a trainer. Fuck he hated the world sometimes. Edward tried to cling onto the whispy material of his pillow and keep it clamped firmly over his head but it was wrenched away as easily as sand slipping through his fingers. Warily he raised his head and got an eyeful of horrendous green spandex and blinding orange leg warmers. '_Oh god!_ _It's __**worse**__ than Armstrong!"___He thought with a faint frisson of horror before he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and set on his feet by the Green Monster.

"EDWARD-_KUN_! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING ON A DAY LIKE THIS! YOU SHOULD BE OUT SPREADING YOUR FIRES OF YOUTH SO THAT YOU CAN SHOW THE WORLD WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF!" the man cried as he struck a pose with one hand on his hip and the fingers of his other hand forming an 'O' over his eye. His white, shiny teeth pinged as he grinned at the blonde and Edward blinked rapidly to try erase the sight from his mind. The Hokage should be executed for creating this monstrosity. It was animal cruelty to glue those mice onto his face in the guise of eyebrows!

"I- uh, I was thinking of getting some food firs-" he began tentatively only to be cut off by the Green Monster who had a look of almost comical shock on his face.

"NONSENSE! WE MUST WORK HARD TO MAKE UP FOR THE TIME LOST!" he declared before grabbing Edwards left hand and dragging him out past the splintered remains of his front door. The blonde struggled to pull himself free and dragged his bare feet against the floorboards in an attempt to make his assailent stop but the man just ignored his struggles and hummed a merry tune to himself as he pulled Ed out onto the street and down the road. The blonde flushed in mortification as the villagers stoped to stare at the strange sight of a half-naked boy being pulled along by a man in green spandex.

"AT LEAST LET ME GET DRESSED FIRST!"

**A/N: **Thank you all very much for reading. The next chapter will either involve the training or Anko. You choose. XD

I know that this chapter is painfully small but I've been studying for exams and my time's been brutally hacked short!

[grumble-_stupid-irish-exam-_grumble]

Thanks again for reading and please **review.**

x


	5. Blue

**A/N: **Um, yeah, sorry about the sinfully long wait for this chapter. I was playing the Professor Layton video games and the second my fickle muse saw his Sexy-Top-Hat-Of-Awesomeness she fell madly in love and refused to so much as _think_ about any other fandom until I'd written a PL story. Blame her!

**[ Edit 8-4-11: I also blame . An error occurred and It wouldn't let me update. I've had this chapter ready for like... two weeks. TT_TT ]**

**Prompt: **Blue.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, hands up who _actually_ thought I owned Naruto or FMA? … I thought so.

**Warning: **This chapter is rated T for swearing.

**[-]**

Chapter Five: _Naruto_.

_By DeceptiveSoftness_** [Softie]**

Edward grimaced and ran a tired, grimy hand down his face and fought the urge to simply close his eyes and not open them again. If he'd thought he felt bad this morning now he felt about a thousand times worse. This Gai person was a complete and total _freak_. At first he'd compared him to Teacher, they were similar in the way that they both expected perfection and could easily kick his ass if he complained but, after several hours of careful consideration, Edward decided that not even Izumi had ever been this sadistic in her training.

He felt like he'd been run over by a train and was almost certain that he was going to drop from sheer exhaustion at any moment. Gai was running merrily ahead of him, nodding and smiling at the townspeople they passed, and Edward wondered how he managed to look completely unaffected by the eight mile 'fun-run' they'd just taken.

He pulled uncomfortably at the flimsy sleeves of the shirt he was wearing and glared down at the innocent fabric. He'd been given this after he'd been dragged out of his apartment by the irritatingly cheerful _shinobi _along with the loose tan shorts, that he'd immediately transmuted into thinner trousers, and a pair of weird open-toed shoes with thick soles. He'd sacrificed some of the rubber on the soles to cover up the entire shoe so that his toes weren't showing.

It was almost embarrassing how much those little transmutations had taken out of him and combined with the exhausting run he'd been forced to take part in Edward was dead on his feet. What pissed him off the most though was that the spandex clad monster on front of him didn't even seem winded. Not even a _little_ bit. The bastard was _whistling_!

He forced all his anger and frustration into a single glare that he focused on the back of Gai's head. The man twitched but didn't look back so Edward scowled and redoubled his efforts until the shinobi was spasmodicly flexing his fingers and working his jaw back and forth in an effort to dispel the feeling of impending doom. Edward was very proud of this glare and had been considering getting it patented before he'd been spirited away from his home universe. It was perfect for unnerving preternatural assholes like Gai.

His train of thought was abruptly derailed as something slammed into his stomach with a yell and sent him tumbling backwards to the ground. Under normal circumstances he would have been able to keep his balance but right now he probably would have lost a fight with a squirrel and the force of the thing hitting into him was enough to send him sprawling.

"Ngh..." Edward didn't even bother to lift his head from the dusty pavement as he pulled his eyes back open and blinked blearily up at the orange blob sitting on his chest. It quickly gained definition and turned from a blob to a small child with a mop of bright yellow hair and glaring blue eyes.

Edward's breath caught in his throat and his mouth opened and closed without making a single sound as his eyes traced over the painfully familiar features. The colours were wrong, yellow and blue where there should have been gold, but there was no mistaking the similarities. The shape of the face and the eyes and the nose and mouth. The colour of his skin and haphazard fall of his hair.

"A-Alphon-" he managed to choke out before he was interrupted as the orange clad boy n his chest who let out an indignant yell and glanced behind him with something akin to fear.

"Waaah! Watch where yer goin' mister!" the child screeched before leaping off his chest and tearing off down the road. No more than five seconds later a veritable mob raced down the street after the child. Edward blinked in mild incomprehension as he noticed the soot that clung to most of the mob.

"What the...?" he hissed as he tried to sit up and only gained a sharp throb of a headache for his troubles. He blinked again and suddenly Gai was filling up his vision. The eccentric shinobi was looking at him in mild concern and Edward shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. The intentness was giving him the creeps.

He took in a deep breath and then staggered to his feet before slowly shuffling in the direction the boy had run off to. Edward let out a low growl as Gai grabbed his arm and physically restrained him from moving any further.

"Edward-_kun_, where do you think you-"

"Who was that boy?" Edward cut in, half turning back so he could stare at the taller man, his eyes daring him to try hold him back. Gai stilled and then adopted an air of uncharacteristic seriousness. He was quiet for a few moments as though contemplating whether to answer or not. Then, finally, he nodded and his voice was devoid of its usual enthusiasm.

"His name's Uzumaki Naruto."

**[-]**

**A/N: **I know it was kind of short but I'm still kicking my uncooperative muse back into shape so feel free to criticize it to your hearts content. And I also know that I promised both training and Anko in the last chapter but I really, really couldn't write it.

If you liked it then please **review** and, heck, if you _didn't_ like it then **review** anyway and let me know why you thought it sucked.

Thanks a bunch for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it.

-**Softie.**


End file.
